Broken Relationship
by chronos002
Summary: / "Aku mencintaimu" / "Yang kucinta hanyalah Shizu-chan" / "Mulai besok kita rival" / "Kita lihat saja nanti" / Izaya di luar sana sendirian, kehujanan, kedinginan. Sementara Shizuo berusaha mencari mempelai tercintanya itu. Dan Delic? Chapter 3 update!
1. Jealously

Disclaimer: Narita Ryohgo

Rated: T-M untuk saat ini sepertinya T.

Warnings: OOC, gaje, fict amatiran. Dan lain-lain (?)

Story by: Chronos002

Summary: / "Aku mencintaimu" / "Yang kucinta hanya Shizu-chan seorang" / "Mulai besok kita rival" / "Kita lihat saja nanti" / Shizuo melamar Izaya. Izaya menerimanya. Tetapi Delic keberatan. Apa yang akan Delic lakukan untuk menghancurkan hubungan Shizuo dan Izaya demi mendapatkan pujaan hatinya? First chapter! Shizuo x Izaya, Delic x Izaya.

Chapter 1: Proposing Izaya

Shizuo sudah siap dengan kotak kecil berwarna merah yang berada di tangannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah mata pemuda yang berada di depannya. Berulang kali Shizuo berusaha untuk mengatakan "Maukah kau..." tapi suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Sedangkan pemuda yang ada di depannya-seakan mengerti situasi-hanya tersenyum sambil menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut lelaki yang sekarang menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

Berulang kali Shizuo menatap sekelilingnya, guna untuk mengurangi rasa gugup. Seumur hidup dirinya tidak pernah menembak seseorang. Apalagi melamar. Terlebih lagi yang dilamarnya adalah musuh bebuyutannya sejak SMA. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Orihara Izaya.

"Shizu-chan, waktuku tidak banyak. Tak bisakah kau bicara _to the point?_" protes Izaya yang daritadi hanya berdiri sambil menatap bibir Shizuo yang gelagapan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan normal sih. _Batin Shizuo. Shizuo mencoba untuk mengatakannya lagi, tetapi suaranya tertahan. Izaya mendengus kesal.

"_Time out. _Kau hanya membuang waktu-" kata-kata Izaya terputus ketika Shizuo membawa bibirnya ke dalam ciuman yang lembut dan hangat. Perlu beberapa detik untuk mencerna situasi saat ini. Tapi, tak perlu lama bagi Izaya untuk membalas ciuman Shizuo dengan lembut dan erotis. Mereka berciuman untuk beberapa menit.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku...?" bisik Shizuo di sela-sela ciumannya. Bisa dirasakan Izaya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak, kalau orang yang melamarku juga orang yang kucintai" Izaya memeluk Shizuo dengan erat. Wajah Shizuo berseri-seri. Jiwanya sedang berbunga-bunga sekarang. "K-K-Kau serius.. me-menerimaku?" tanya Shizuo tidak percaya. Izaya mengangguk. Sungguh. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Shizuo kembali melumat bibir tipis Izaya.

Oh, malam ini sungguh indah. Bulan bercahaya lebih terang dari biasanya. Mungkin sang bulan turut berbahagia atas pertunangan Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya terkecuali untuk seseorang yang sekarang sedang mengintipi adegan ciuman romantis antara dua sejoli itu. Heiwajima Delic. Saudara Shizuo yang bekerja sebagai host. Parasnya sangat mirip dengan Shizuo. Hanya warna iris mata saja yang berbeda. Delic meremas kayu pohon yang digunakannya untuk sembunyi. Menggertakkan giginya. Dahinya berkedut-kedut. Dadanya terasa panas. Rasa benci meluap-luap di dalam hatinya. Sungguh Delic, apa yang terjadi padamu?

_Sialan kau Shizuo. Mana ada orang yang menikahi musuh bebuyutannya sendiri. Terlebih lagi yang kau lamar itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertamaku. Sialan kau. Sial sial sial sial sial. _

Oh, Host tampan kita yang satu ini cemburu. Dia pikir Shizuo telah merebut pujaan hatinya? Mari kita lihat.

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Ikebukuro sedang dilanda hujan yang sangat deras. Orang-orang berlari-larian untuk mencari tempat berteduh terkecuali informan berwajah cantik yang jauh-jauh datang dari Shinjuku hanya untuk menjahili monster kesayangannya. Mata sang informan cantik itu melirik ke sana-sini. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari monster kesayangannya tersebut._

_"Haaah~ Tidak ada tanda-tanda Shizu-chan... membosankan sekali hari ini... Mana seluruh bajuku sudah basah karena hujan." Keluh Izaya sambil mengusap dahinya yang basah karena hujan dan keringat. Salah sendiri hujan-hujanan._

_"Apa aku pulang saja ya... ah, kereta dihentikan karena hujan. Yang benar saja..." Izaya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya._

_"Permisi..." _

_Suara ini..._

_"Shizu-chan?" Izaya segera menoleh ke asal suara. Bola matanya membesar saat melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa _bizarre _saat ini. Shizu-chan dengan mata berwarna magenta. Tunggu, apakah benar itu Shizu-chan?_

_"Kau Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya sambil menatap pemuda itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Sama sekali tidak ada perbedaan._

_Pemuda itu tertawa. "jadi kau yang bernama Orihara Izaya itu? Saudaraku cerita banyak tentang kau."_

_Izaya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maaf? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Izaya bingung. pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, ini pertemuan pertama kita. Namaku Heiwajima Delic, saudara dari Heiwajima Shizuo."_

_Izaya membatu di tempat. Yang benar dia berkata Heiwajima? Yang benar dia bilang bahwa dia adalah saudara dari Shizuo? Yang benar ini bukan mimpi? Izaya menampar pipinya sendiri._

_"Ap-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Delic panik karena melihat tingkah laku Izaya yang aneh. _

_"Hanya memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi" jawab Izaya datar. "Jadi, kau bukan Shizu-chan?"_

_"Bukan, namaku Delic. Senang berkenalan denganmu malaikatku." Delic meraih tangan Izaya dan mencium punggung tangannya. Wajah Izaya memerah. Memang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Shizuo tapi..._

_"M-M-Mesum!" Izaya berteriak dengan ekspresi seperti uke yang tsundere. Delic hanya tersenyum. _

_"Kau mau tinggal di apartemenku untuk sementara sampai hujan berhenti? Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian di tengah hujan begini." tawar Delic. Izaya melirik ke arah pemuda tampan yang ada di depannya. Pura-pura berpikir, padahal dia mau. "Bolehlah... asal dengan satu syarat, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan diriku." Izaya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah muka Delic. Delic tertawa. "Iya, iya tuan putri."_

_"MESUM!"_

**Delic's apartment**

_"Nah, kita sudah sampai."_

_"Apartemenmu luas ya. Beda dengan Shizu-chan."_

_Delic tersenyum sambil menekan tombol lift. "Izaya, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" _

_Izaya tertohok. "Ap-"_

_"Aku serius, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" sorot mata Delic berubah. Izaya tak tahu harus_

_bilang apa. Benar-benar di luar dugaan._

_"Delic, kita baru bertemu.. Jangan mengutarakan isi hatimu begitu-"_

_"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."_

_"De-Delic... Aku..."_

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

_"Yang kucinta hanya Shizu-chan seorang."_

_Setelah kemarin mendengar jawaban yang menyesakkan hati dari Izaya_, _Delic bergegas ke apartemen Shizuo yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemennya._

_"Shizuo. Buka pintunya." _

_Terdengar suara erangan malas-malasan dari dalam apartemen Shizuo. "Sebentar, aku cuci muka dulu." _

_Delic menunggu dengan sabar. Beberapa menit kemudian, Shizuo membukakan pintu. "Ada apa?"_

_"Shizuo, kita perlu bicara." Delic menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemen Shizuo._

_"Soal apa?"_

_"Soal Izaya..."_

_"Ah! Izaya! Aku jadi ingat sesuatu!" Shizuo segera menghampiri laci meja yang tak jauh darinya. Sepertinya dia hendak mengambil sesuatu._

_"Shizuo, apa itu?" tanya Delic sambil menunjuk kotak kecil yang dipegang Shizuo._

_"Aku akan melamar Izaya."_

**[FLASHBACK END]**

**Delic's POV**

Sejak saat itu hubunganku dengan Izaya memburuk. Tak tahu apa yang sudah merasukiku. Aku ini frontal sekali. Tidak bisa menjaga mulut. Bodohnya aku... Sekarang Pujaan hatiku malah berbahagia dengan musuh bebuyutannya sendiri. Dan orang itu juga saudaraku sendiri. Aku sangat menyesali semua ini. Aku senang Shizuo bahagia. Tapi... Oh Tuhan! Kenapa aku tidak bisa memutar balikkan waktu...

**Delic's POV end**

"Izaya, kira-kira tempat yang bagus untuk melaksanakan pesta pernikahan kita dimana ya?"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau di apartemenku?"

"Kau ini..." Shizuo mengacak-ngacak rambut _raven _Izaya dengan lembut. "Aku tahu. Bagaimana kalau di Russian Sushi?" usul Shizuo.

"Terlalu kecil. Bagaimana kalau disini?"

"Disini?"

"Di taman Ikebukuro."

"Ide yang bagus" Shizuo mengecup pipi Izaya.

"Shizu-chan, sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu ya."

"Kau mau diantar?"

"Tidak perlu, jaa ne Shizu-chan!" Izaya melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu. Shizuo tersenyum. Tetapi, beberapa detik setelah Izaya hilang dari pandangannya, senyumnya pun ikut hilang."Aku tahu kau ada disana. Keluarlah."

Sosok Heiwajima Delic muncul dari balik pohon. "Kau benar-benar melakukannya. Brengsek."

"Kami berdua saling mencintai."

"Aku akan menghancurkan pernikahan kalian."

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

"Mulai besok kita **rival**."

Shizuo mengambil gulungan nikotin yang berada di dalam sakunya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

**.**

**.**

**My first fict! Minta kritik dan saran dari para senior. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan adegan di fict ini dengan fict yang lainnya. Dan maaf bila saya melanggar guidelines(begini bukan sih tulisannya?). Terima kasih. Waiting for the reviews, flame diterima.**


	2. It's a mess

Disclaimer: Narita Ryohgo

Rated: M

Warnings: OOC, gaje, fict amatiran. Lemon here, Dan lain-lain (?)

Story by: Chronos002

Summary: / "Aku mencintaimu" / "Yang kucinta hanyalah Shizu-chan" / "Mulai besok kita rival" / "Kita lihat saja nanti" / Delic hendak mengacaukan pernikahan Shizuo dan Izaya! Apa yang Delic rencanakan? Apakah rencana itu berhasil? Chapter two update!

Chapter 2: Accident

Sejak acara "lamaran" kemarin, hubungan Delic dan Shizuo semakin merenggang. Tidak saling sapa ketika bertemu, saling membuang muka, dan enggan untuk bicara satu sama lain. Izaya juga bingung kenapa akhir-akhir ini Shizuo uring-uringan terus.

"Shizu-chan? Kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau murung terus?" Tanya Izaya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Shizuo yang datar. Shizuo tidak merespon. "Shizu-chan?"

"…"

"Shizu-chaaan?" Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan lekat. "Shizu-chan? Halo? Kau dengar aku tidak? Shizu-chan! Hei!" Izaya berteriak di telinga Shizuo. Namun itu tidak membuat Shizuo merespon. Merasa kesal daritadi diabaikan, Izaya menempelkan bibir plumnya ke bibir Shizuo.

Shizuo perlahan tersadar dan mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Merasa bibirnya menempel pada sesuatu yang basah, dia melirik ke bawah dan mendapati Izaya sedang melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Shizuo tersenyum dalam kecupan singkat itu.

"Kau ini daritadi kupanggil kenapa tidak merespon sih!" Izaya memukul-mukul dada Shizuo, tentu saja dengan pelan. Shizuo hanya tertawa renyah. "Maafkan Aku Izaya… Aku hanya sedang… memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Shizuo tersenyum.

"Bohong." Izaya mengerutkan dahinya. Shizuo menghela napas lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Izaya. "Dengar. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bersantai saja di atas kasur? Dengan sedikit penerangan dari lilin beraroma lavender dan…"

"Diam! Aku sudah mengerti! Tidak usah diucapkan lagi!" jerit Izaya sambil membekap mulut Shizuo dengan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang sudah semerah saus tomat. "Ahahaha, sudah jam delapan malam, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sekarang?"

"… baiklah… tapi jangan matikan lampunya."

"Eh? Kenapa? Tak mungkin kan Orihara Izaya takut kegelapan?" kekeh Shizuo.

"Diaaam!"

Shizuo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Izaya yang seperti anak kecil. Melihat mulut Izaya yang terbuka karena sedang ngomel-ngomel, tentu saja Shizuo tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Dilumatnya bibir tipis Izaya dengan lembut.

"Nnh.. Shizu…." Izaya membuka mulutnya. Lagi-lagi kesempatan emas. Shizuo melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Izaya dan menjelajah tiap sudut mulut Izaya. Izaya hanya bisa mendesah. "Shi..shizu-chan… kita sedang tidak di kasur…"

"Hn? Sekali-sekali kita lakukan di atas sofa boleh kan?" Tanya Shizuo sambil membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Izaya. Izaya menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Nanti pinggangku sakit! Pokoknya kita lakukan di kasur atau tidak sama sekali, titik!"

Shizuo hanya menghela napas lalu menggendong tubuh ramping itu menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Kalau besok bagian bawahku sakit, aku salahkan kau." Izaya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Shizuo seraya Shizuo meletakkan tubuh Izaya di atas kasur. Shizuo hanya mengangguk singkat, tampaknya tidak peduli. "Sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Kau membuka kemejaku."

Shizuo tersenyum. Melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Shizuo menatap lekat-lekat tubuh porselen Izaya. Ooh… betapa indahnya tubuh lelaki ini. Benarkah dia seorang lelaki?

Izaya sedikit merinding ketika Shizuo memainkan nipplenya. Merabanya, mencubitnya, menjilatnya, menciumnya, menggigitnya. Aah… seperti di mimpi saja. Shizuo membuka resleting celana Izaya sembari terus bermain di daerah dada Izaya yang datar.

"Shizu..chan… ah!"

Cukup untuk bermain di daerah dada. Sekarang Shizuo turun ke bagian perut. _Sepertinya kutu ini harus makan 4 kali sehari. Kurus sekali tubuhnya, _pikir Shizuo. Shizuo tersenyum ketika melihat kejantanan Izaya yang sudah mengeras dengan sempurna. Shizuo mengulum benda panjang milik Izaya.

"Hyaaahh!" Izaya memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram seprai kasur sekuat-kuatnya.

"Rileks, Izaya…."

"A-Ah ah! Shi-Shizu! Aaah~!" Izaya terus mengerang, mengerang, dan mengerang. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Shizuo hanya tersenyum nakal mendengar erangan seksi yang keluar dari mulut Izaya.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan memasukkannya kok. Kutunggu sampai _honeymoon _kita." Shizuo tersenyum jahil.

"Shizu-chaaan!" Izaya mendorong kepala Shizuo. Shizuo hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah calon istrinya yang memerah seperti cabai itu. Senang sekali rasanya bisa menggoda uke. "Malam ini kau tidur disini ya?"

"Ya…"

Dan mereka berdua merapatkan diri satu sama lain untuk berbagi kehangatan. Shizuo menarik selimut yang tadi ditendang oleh Izaya. Menyelimuti dirinya dan lelaki mungil yang ada di dekapannya. Ciuman di dahi adalah ucapan selamat tidur untuk kekasihnya tersebut. Shizuo mematikan lampu dan menutup matanya dengan perlahan. Membawa dirinya ke dalam alam mimpi yang indah, yang tidak akan bisa terjadi di dunia nyata.

**.**

**.**

**Jam 7.30**

"SHIZU-CHAN! BANGUUUN!"

"WUAAH!" Shizuo terbangun dari tidurnya dengan cara yang kurang beradab. Kepala terbalik (kepala di bawah kaki di atas), di ujung bibirnya masih ada sisa-sisa liur bekas mimpi semalam, boxernya sedikit sempit. Sebenarnya Shizuo mimpi apa ya semalam?

"Apa-apaan kau kutu! Ganggu orang tidur saja!" protes Shizuo sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur lantai.

"Salah sendiri tidak mau bangun! Aku sudah membangunkanmu dari jam 5 pagi!"

Jam 5 pagi? Yang benar saja.

"Jam 5 pagi itu jam orang masih terbaring lelah di tempat tidur!"

"Tapi kan… Aku mau Shizu-chan sarapan bersamaku… Aku sudah harus berangkat jam 8 pagi…" Izaya mengusap matanya yang mulai berair. Tentu saja dia hanya akting. Tapi dengan bodohnya, Shizuo terpancing. Shizuo yang panik melihat uke-nya menangis, mencoba untuk menenangkan uke tercintanya itu. "Iya, iya aku bangun sekarang."

Izaya akhirnya berhenti menangis. "Aku sayang Shizu-chan!"

"Ya ya, aku juga menyayangimu." Shizuo mengecup singkat bibir tipis Izaya. "Jadi dari jam 5 tadi kau belum makan?" Tanya Shizuo.

Izaya mengangguk. "Begitulah…"

"Kau ini… Ayo cepat makan, nanti kau sakit."

"Iya iya, cerewet."

**Kediaman Delic**

"Delic-san, aku juga pusing kalau melihat kau yang mondar-mandir seperti itu." Keluh Tsugaru, kembaran Shizuo yang lainnya. Delic hanya bisa mengeluarkan tatapan kematiannya, Tsugaru pun diam.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau Izaya… Izaya akan menikah dengan monster itu!" geram Delic.

"Bukannya kau juga monster?"

"Aku tahu tapi… Apa bagusnya dia! Aku jauh lebih baik daripada Shizuo! Dari segi kekayaan, ketampanan… oke, sepertinya ketampanan perlu dicoret, ketenaran… dan… dan…"

"Dan apa?"

"Dan… Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Izaya…. Mau bersama monster itu!"

"Delic-san, memang wajah kalian berdua sama, tetapi, Izaya-san tahu mana yang lebih cocok untuknya. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memaksa Izaya-san untuk bersanding denganmu…" Tsugaru menasehati Delic dengan kata-kata bijaknya yang seperti biasa.

"Tutup mulutmu Tsugaru! Aku sudah muak mendengar kata-katamu yang berjiwa nenek moyang seperti itu! Aku harus mencari cara agar Izaya mau menikah denganku!"

Tsugaru hanya bisa diam dan mencerna kata-kata pedas Delic. Sebenarnya dia juga menyukai Izaya tetapi Tsugaru lebih mengutamakan kebahagiaan Izaya daripada dirinya. Tetapi Tsugaru tidak ingin campur tangan dengan rencana busuk milik saudaranya sendiri.

**08.45, wedding hall**

Izaya tersenyum cerah dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang terbuat dari sutra berkualitas tinggi. Wajahnya yang cantik merona melihat sosok tampan yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Bibir plum-nya terlihap mengilap karena olesan lip balm.

Shizuo sendiri juga terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuksedonya yang berwarna senada dengan gaun Izaya. Keduanya saling berpandangan sampai sang pastur memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk menempelkan bibir mereka. Tetapi…

"AKU KEBERATAN!"

Semua menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Delic.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Aku bahkan tidak mengundangmu!" geram Shizuo. Delic mencibir. "Aku datang atas kemauanku sendiri! Aku tidak terima kalau Kau yang menjadi pasangan Izaya! Ini tidak adil!" balas Delic.

"Apanya yang tidak adil!"

"Kau yang tidak adil!"

"Kau menghancurkan pernikahanku!"

"Kau menghancurkan hidupku!"

Mereka berdua berdebat selama beberapa menit sampai suara lembut Izaya menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua! Hentikan perdebatan ini!" jerit Izaya sambil menatap kedua orang tersebut. "Shizu-chan! Apa maksud semua ini! Kau ingin mempermainkanku hah! Dan Delic! Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tak mencintaimu sama sekali! Jauhi aku! Aku tidak ingin bersamamu!"

"Tapi Izaya…!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku ingin bersama orang yang kucintai! Yaitu Shizu-chan! Apa kau tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana kebahagiaanku nanti jika aku menjadi istrimu!? Kau ingin membuatku menderita hah!"

"Izaya aku…!"

"SUDAH CUKUP! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku tidak tahan lagi!"

"Izaya!" teriak Shizuo dan Delic secara bersamaan ketika Izaya berlari meninggalkan gereja. Di luar sedang hujan. Izaya bersusah payah berlari sejauh mungkin dari gereja itu. Dia menangis. Dia berpikir. Dia kebingungan. Dia tidak tahan dengan kehidupannya.

"Shizu-chan…"

**.**

**.**

**Ugh… jadi.. gimana nih readers? ;-; aah, pasti jelek ya… tapi! Tenang! Masih ada chapter 3 kok! Dan maaf udah menbuat para readers /yang membaca cerita ini/ menunggu lama… sekali lagi gomenasai! DX**


	3. author's apology!

**MINNA-SAN APOLOGIES! **

**TERIMA KASIH BAGI YANG SUDAH BERSEDIA MEMBACA, MENG-FAVORITE (?), DAN MENG-FOLLOW (?) CERITA INI. **

**GOMEN NE MINAAA~! PASTI SUDAH LAMA MENUNGGU UNTUK CHAPTER YANG SELANJUTNYA KAN? ;-; **

**TAPI SAYA AKAN HIATUS UNTUK SEBULAN KEDEPAN JADI, KIRA-KIRA BARU UPDATE BULAN JANUARI ATAU AKHIR DESEMBER. BERHUBUNG SEBENTAR LAGI MAU UN, JADI HARUS FOKUS BELAJAR ^**

**DAN LAGI CERITA "BROKEN RELATIONSHIP" SEBENTAR LAGI SELESAI, JADI SAYA MAU PARA READERS VOTING UNTUK CERITA SAYA YANG SELANJUTNYA W**

**OPTION 1:**

"**DRAMA PUTRI SALJU" **

**RATED: T **

**PAIRING: KASUKA X IZAYA, SHIZUO X IZAYA(MINOR)**

**OPTION 2:**

"**DURARARA: IB STYLE! PROMISE OF REUNION"**

**RATED: K+**

**PAIRING: SHIZUO X IZAYA, KASUKA X IZAYA.**

**P.S: SHIZUO as GARRY, IZAYA as IB, KASUKA as MARRY.**

**SILAKAN MEMILIH! SEKIAN~**

**Chronos002**


	4. Found!

Disclaimer: Narita Ryohgo

Rated: M

Warnings: OOC, gaje, fict amatiran, Dan lain-lain (?)

Story by: Chronos002

Summary: / "Aku mencintaimu" / "Yang kucinta hanyalah Shizu-chan" / "Mulai besok kita rival" / "Kita lihat saja nanti" / Izaya di luar sana sendirian, kehujanan, kedinginan. Sementara Shizuo berusaha mencari mempelai tercintanya itu. Dan Delic? Chapter 3 update!

Chapter 3: Found

Izaya duduk berdiam diri di sebuah gang kecil dan gelap. Dia menangis. Dia ketakutan. Belum lagi suara petir yang menggelegar membuatnya makin ketakutan. Dia ketakutan, namun berharap tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menemukannya. Mungkin karena dia atheis atau apa karena harapannya itu tidak dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Delic berhasil menemukan Izaya.

"Izaya..."

Delic berusaha mendekati Izaya yang semakin menjauh darinya. Izaya tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya. Dia bencin Delic. Dia benci orang-orang. Dia benci Shizuo. Dia benci dirinya sendiri.

"Iza—"

"Pergi! Pergi pergi pergi pergi! Jangan dekati aku! Pergi! Pergi!" Izaya merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu..."

"Membantu!? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku! Kau bilang kau ingin membantu!? Omong kosong!" Izaya beranjak. "Aku membencimu!" dan berlari keluar dari gang sempit itu.

"Izaya!"

**.**

**.**

"Ini sudah takdir Nii-san."

Kasuka mencoba untuk menenangkan Kakak kandungnya yang sedang mondar-mandir sedari tadi. Sekarang gereja sudah kosong. Sang _Priest _dan para tamu sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Hanya tinggal Kasuka dan Shizuo yang ada di dalam gereja itu.

"Kenapa takdir buruk selalu berpihak kepadaku kalau begitu!" Shizuo siap melempar kursi ke arah altar yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga.

"Shizu-chan..."

Oh, suara yang sangat dikenal Shizuo... tunggu, Izaya?

"Izaya?" Shizuo menengok ke sumber suara. Orihara Izaya dengan tubuh yang bermandikan air hujan. "Iza—"

"Oh Izaya-san, aku sangat khawatir... Tiba-tiba kau lari di tengah-tengah acara seperti itu... apa kau tidak bisa lebih membuatku merasa jantungan lagi...?" Kasuka memeluk erat Izaya.

"Umm..." Izaya melirik ke arah Shizuo yang sudah ber-aura 'korosu korosu korosu'

"Kaasuuukaaaa..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu Izaya-san...? Kenapa kau lari? Apa kau tidak mencintai kakakku?" Kasuka semakin mempererat pelukannya. Izaya sweatdrop. Dan Shizuo menjerit-jerit di dalam hati, _SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG BEGITU!._

"Kalau kau tidak bersedia menikah dengan kakakku, maukah kau menikah dengan—"

"Cukup." Shizuo menarik kerah baju Kasuka dari belakang, memisahkannya dari Izaya.

"Shizu-chan... maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud—mmph..." kata-kata Izaya terputus saat Shizuo menciumnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah diperpanjang... Pendeta tadi sudah mengesahkan pernikahan kita. Nah, ayo kita pulang?"

Izaya tersenyum lalu memeluk sang suami. Lalu dia melirik ke arah Kasuka dan melebarkan tangannya. "Kasuka juga ikut pelukan."

Kasuka hanya diam lalu menggumamkan, "Aku benci teletubbies." Dan menghampiri Izaya untuk sebuah pelukan hangat.

**.**

**.**

"Benar-benar... sulit dipercaya."

"Delic-san. Apa yang sudah kukatakan? Lebih baik kau tinggalkan Izaya-san sendiri! Dia sudah memilih, kau tidak menentukan takdirnya!"

"Diam kau Tsugaru! Ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganmu!"

"Justru Kau yang diam! Aku tidak percaya kalau punya saudara laki-laki yang hatinya sebusuk ini!"

'PLAK'

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek." Delic menampar Tsugaru sekali-lagi dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tsu-chan...?"

Sesosok manusia bernuansa merah muda menghampiri Tsugaru yang terkapar di lantai. Mulutnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah karena tamparan Delic yang 'cukup' keras.

"Aku tidak apa-apa psyche-san..."

"Delic-san kenapa jadi begitu ya...?"

"Masa pubertas."

**. **

**.**

**AAAH! MAAF! UDAH MOLOR BEBERAPA BULAN! PASTI NUNGGU LAMA YA ;^; WELL, SAYA GAK BISA LAMA-LAMA NULIS JADI CHAPTER INI PENDEK. PENDEK. PENDEK BANGET! AH, TAPI CHAPTER 4 JAUH LEBIH BAGUS DARI INI! STAY TOON!**

**For my next story I make a poll, please vote! There'll be three options there! According to my reviews, "Drama Putri Salju" and "Durarara: Ib style! Promise of Reunion" are still tie. I add another option, "Danger Relationship" Remember! Danger Relationship isn't a sequel of this story! Once again, please vote! **


End file.
